Real Love
by ILoveDamon99
Summary: Elena and Damon have been dating behind stefan's back.What will happen when he finds out?  And what happens when Elena moves to live in forks with her cousin Bella ?  Pairings -Damon and Elena ,Bella and Stefan.
1. Chapter 1 New beginings

Real Love

"Bonnie,I need to meet up with Stefan!"Elena whined.

"Oh,shut up,I have a boyfriend too you know!"Bonnie said.

Elena wasn't going to meet up with 'Stefan'.No-one knew that she was actually going to see Damon.

Damon and her had just found this new love and she didn't know how to break the news to everybody,especially Stefan. Damon had suggested that he tells Stefan ,but it would probably end up in a fight. But if I told him with Damon(him being a safety precaution)he wouldn't attack us. It was why I was going to the house, we needed to tell him!I was just Really scared. Stefan and I have history but I don't love him any more. It's time to tell...

"What!" Stefan screamed. We just told him how I felt and he was nearly crying. Scratch that ,he was crying.

"Elena how could you do this to me,I understand why Damon's doing this,but I don't understand why you are too!"he looked at me with his leaf green eyes and I saw a single tear drop.

"Are you somehow pregnant ,do you have your necklace on,tell me something!"

He kept on sobbing.

"Stefan,I love Damon ,can't you understand that?"I said softly.

"You're being compelled,I just know it!"he screamed.

"Brother ,is it so hard to believe that people can love me too?"That was the first thing Damon had said since being here.

"good-bye Stefan"I was turning to leave when Stefan grabbed me from behind.

"you're mine,Elena!"he shouted. In an instant Damon had knocked Stefan out and pulled me close.

"That was very brave of you but I wont let you get hurt,I love you and I'd kill if I had to save you" Damon said ,staring at me lovingly.

"let's go before he wakes up" I said it and gave Damon a kiss.

"O.M.G!"Bonnie hissed.

"Yes ,Me and Stefan are over"I said ,calmly ignoring her tone.

"so who's the mystery man that made you stray away from vampires?"She asked.

"He is a vampire!"I hissed back ,breaking my calm.

"who?"she asked ,looking equally annoyed.

"Come in"I shouted out my bedroom door.

"wtf..."Bonnie was gob smacked when she saw Damon walk in.

Damon doubled back in pain.

"Bonnie ,stop hurting Damon!"Elena screamed.

"you mean he's meant to be here?"She hissed again.

"Yes , I left Stefan for Damon ,no compulsion involved" I said, narrowing my eyes at her and making sure she's not doing any spells.

"Yep ,she left loser boy for me!"Damon said,looking very happy.

"I love him Bonnie,can't you accept that?"

"Okay,as long as you're ha..!"She was interrupted when something took her out the window.

A note was left in her place. On it was wrote 'This is just one of the things I'll do...


	2. Chapter 2  New new Beginings!

Why?

Damon was confused. He and Elena were doing great and he was so

happy. But since Elena and Stefan broke up she was even more

depressed. It's not that she didn't love Damon ,it's just that Stefan has

kidnapped Bonnie and Margaret and he tried to take Meredith!

She cries every night now because of him. She actually said that maybe she should make up with Stefan but still be with Damon.

Damon said that Stefan would find out and take revenge.

She knew he was Wright but she needed everyone to be safe.

Damon was lost for words. Elena never thought of herself,She was

always thinking about how she could help everyone else."Damon ,I need to fix this!"she moaned. "Elena ,no!"

"Damon ,everyone is gonna get hurt because of me!"She said.

"Why don't I fix it ,since I drink human blood and he's on bunnies!"

Damon suggested. "Maybe,but only if I'm there too!"she said.

"Okay,But only when I'm ready to take a step towards Stefan"He

compromised.

"who is it?" a voice came from inside the boarding house,Stefan's.

"It's me,Elena" Elena said timidly.

"What the hell do you want?"he snapped.

"my family" she said in the same tone.

"you are like Katherine you know ,but you chose the wrong brother"

he said quietly.

"Stefan ,You can't control who I love, vervain remember?"

she said.

"Elena!"a new voice screamed. Damon.

"Damon ,I know you said I should stay away for my safety ,but I

have to get Margaret and Bonnie back!"

"Damon ,I need to fix this!"she moaned. "Elena ,no!"Damon shouted.

"Elena should make her own decisions ,Elena?" Stefan said smugly.

"I'm coming too,you do know that"Damon said narrowing his eyes at

Stefan. "Are you still on bunnies?"Damon smiled.

"Just 'cause she leaves doesn't mean I'm a monster!" he screamed.

"you are a monster , you took bonnie and Margaret!"Elena screamed at him. Why

was love so complicated! How could she choose! Would it be the love of her life or

her friends and family? What could she do to fix everything ,could anything even

be fixed? So many Questions and no answers. The world was messed up. No ,HER

world was messed up. Like a dress with a loose thread and you keep pulling the thread until the dress falls apart! That was Elena's world now! And she didn't know

what to do! Damon was the one she loved ,but Stefan had her family.

Love ,Life ,Destiny. The words rang in her head and she made a decision.

Maybe not a wise decision ,but it was HER decision. She would have to stick with it.

Goodbye Mystic Falls. She would move away and start a new life where no one

could find her. Goodbye Elena Gilbert ,hello...? She'd think of a name later. She was

done with vampires and witches and all things Mystical. A new life awaited her.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck!

Elena's p.o.v

I've chosen my new name! Eliza Graham(I wanted to keep my initials).

I had just arrived in Forks to live with my real cousin Bella! Bella knew my real name ,but she agreed to call me Eliza. I was in the corridor walking past her room when I heard Bella having a conversation with Edward. "Edward ,I want to tell Elena ,I mean Eliza ,that you're a vampire!" Bella screeched. I opened the door and ran over to my cousin and hugged her. "You have a vampire boyfriend too!" I said. "Yeah ,wait, what did you mean by 'too'?" she asked. "My boyfriend is a vampire ,well I've had two vampire boyfriends ,first it was Stefan Salvatore ,now it's Damon Salvatore!" I screeched in happiness. "You're going out with your ex-boyfriend's brother?" she asked. "I love Damon ,even though he drinks human blood ,it's only donated!" I said. "Human blood! How can that be donated!" Bella screamed. "They steal it from the hospital" I said and then she nodded and smiled. "Edward , be careful , the sun's coming in the window!" I screamed ,but as he stepped into the sunlight he started to sparkle. "What type of vampire are you!" I said ,laughing. "Every vampire sparkles" he said. I laughed and said "I need to phone Damon". When Damon answered he sounded relieved. "Elena ,where are you?" he asked. "Forks Washington" I replied. "I'm coming ,I'll be there in ten minutes" he said and then hung up.

Exactly ten minutes later I invited Damon into the house. "I need to show you something!" I said. We walked upstairs and I told him to sit on Bella's bed and stay there. "Edward ,go into the sun!" I said. When he started to sparkle Damon burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Edward asked. "I burn in the sun without my magical ring" Damon said and he stepped over to the window.

"Damon ,don't! You'll get hurt!" I said. "I'll heal ,I just want to show him what happens" he said as he took the ring off and dropped it. He began to singe and that's when I picked up the ring and put it on him. "Damon,you took it too far you need blood now" I said as I cut Myself. Bella stared at me wide eyed and said "wont you become a vampire if he bites you?". "no ,I'd have to drink his blood then die" Damon's fangs popped out and he began to suck. Eventually he pulled away and he slit his wrist and gave it to me.

I began to drink a bit,but then I saw Bella and Edward sitting there gob-smacked. "You have fangs!" Edward shouted while Bella shouted "Why do you need to drink his blood?" I already told her, but then again ,I did say it was to become a vampire. "Because if I get too weak I could die and his blood gives me more strength" I said and she came over to me. He still had his fangs out and when I brushed my fingers against them his eyes turned black and the veins popped out on his face. Bella backed away but I kissed Damon. I loved him even when he looked quite scary. Bella looked at me with awe because she would never have the courage to do that. I smiled and Damon got up and pulled me up with him. "So ,my fangs are to suck blood ,and the eye thing just happens and yes I can read your mind" he said ,smiling at a confused Edward.

"I see you're on the Stefan diet ,which I really hate" he added.

"It's only because if I bite a human the turn into a vampire and it's really painful" Edward said. Damon nodded and said "Ever heard of blood bags?".

"I've been on this diet for more than a hundred years ,I'm not gonna stop it now!" Edward said. "Stefan's been on it for 144 years,but he slipped up a couple of times" Damon said. "one time ,Stefan nearly attacked me and right now he's kidnapped my little sister and my best friend" I said as Bella gasped.


End file.
